


The Queen and The Dragon

by PrimpandProsper



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimpandProsper/pseuds/PrimpandProsper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nefera de Nile is not the nicest ghoul, that's for sure. But maybe, Draco Gorgon, her daddy's new employee will unearth something hidden beneath her mean exterior. Is Nefera to be the next bad ghoul gone good? One thing's for certain, this queen-in-training has met her manster match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You are destined for greatness.”

  
As she rarely exerted the willpower, it took a royal effort to inhibit an eye roll and force the façade of chastened daughter. Though her father, the Mummy, suffered from the occasional moodiness toward her superior behavior, his current mood had most assuredly elevated to full blown anger and demanded the absence of any and all royaler-than-thou gestures.

Everyone knew of Ramses de Nile, the renowned antiques dealer, who specialized in magical amulets and other ancient Egyptian artifacts. However, if any monster could see him now they would see he’d almost completely lost his quiet mask of sophistication.

“Nefera, I have instilled in you and your sister, Cleo, the knowledge that you are second to no one but you seemed to have taken the message to an uncomplimentary extreme. Your sense of entitlement is hindering your destiny and, in connection, disgracing the De Nile family name. This I cannot allow.”

“But Daddy, Cleo is off gallivanting with that reptile boy on Petros Isla-“

“Cleo has registered for Booversity in the fall to study geometry. Her aim is to reconstruct historical monuments utilizing her strength of mathematics. In fact, she’s aiding the normies in the renovation of the Parthenon. If she wants to enjoy herself in Greece she deserves it. Cleo has drive and, most importantly, focus. You do not.”

“Daddy, you don’t even like Deuce! And she-”

“You will cease interrupting me, Nefera.” His stern black eyes demanded obedience.

“And for the record,” he continued, “I have outgrown my prejudice against Cleo’s friend. I had the chance to speak with him and he’s honorable, though no one is good enough for my Cleo.

I used to be Daddy’s favorite, Nefera sighed.

And no more diverting the situation with talks of your sister. I am talking about you to you.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Her complacence seemed to mollify the Mummy papa.

“Now, what is this I hear that you stole a gold tiara from the ghoulery store?”

“Well, I’m destined to inherit the De Nile throne and every Queen needs a crown! And this one matched the orange gem on my cheek perfectly! Besides, how dare those peasants attempt to accuse me, a De Nile, of stealing?”

“I see you feel no remorse. After all the grave robberies our ancestors have suffered in their eternal resting places, I find it despicable that you would resort to thievery.”

Nefera bowed her head in shame. She hated disappointing him.

“I’m sorry.”

“The time for apologies has passed. It seems I must employ drastic measures to ensure that you are worthy of inheriting the throne. You have feelings of grandeur while having an unwelcoming personality accompanied by dozens of half successes. Perhaps, I have done a disservice to you...”

Her father had never been this brutally honest to her, and it hurt. It hurt knowing what he really thought of her. She had been taught never to doubt herself. It was disheartening and quite confusing to realize that the person who raised her to think like this was the same person that was telling, no ordering, her to tone it down. Nefera de Nile was not a ghoul to tone it down.

Seeing his daughter’s dispirited expression, he tipped her chin up in his burial wrapped fingers. He continued in a gentler tone,  
“Nefera, do you know the significance behind your name? It means ‘inner and outer beauty.’ You have outer beauty to spare as anyone near you can see. As for your inner beauty... I have seen glimpses of it and it far outshines the other, but it seems to be a treasure you hide from everyone. Don’t be so distrusting, my child. I have never doubted that you will be great, Nefera. You just need to learn a few more life lessons and I know you will be the greatest Queen the De Nile Empire has ever seen.”

Nefera’s amethyst eyes glistened at her father’s words. He had pegged her right; he was her father after all. Yes, she was very distrusting especially after the betrayal of Amanita Nightshade, her first and last true friend. A betrayal at a time when she needed someone the most. Though it had been over four thousand years, the pain of the loss of her mother was still fresh. Due to a political uprising, her family had fled to a tomb her father had prepared beforehand for emergencies. Her mother was supposed to rejoin them in the tomb, but she never made it. The mystery of why she never rejoined them never gave her closure. And so the wound had never healed.

Her father rarely talked to them about their mother. She supposed it was because it pained him too much to think of her. Still, Nefera recognized the moments her father looked at her and saw the purple eyes of her mother staring back at him. That was her favorite feature because it was the only thing she had of her mother’s. Cleo had been born with mother’s legendarily beautiful black hair, while Nefera had long blue hair, like the Nile, with gold and black highlights to resemble her mama’s silky tresses.

“Now, daughter, I have decided you will work in the family antiques business. Meeting the Gorgon boy gave me the idea to expand the company to incorporate Greek antiques and artifacts. Due to the recent expansion, I’m shorthanded and require assistance. I have hired a freelance antiques dealer who specializes in Greek culture and heritage. He is the executive on this expansion project. His name is Draco Gorgon. He’s actually cousins with Deuce Gorgon, son of Medusa’s sister Stheno. Anyhow, here is where you come in, daughter. You will be his assistant.”

Nefera had nodded attentively throughout her father’s explanation, up until the point he said she’d be a lowly assistant. She was slave to no one!  
She huffed, “Father! I figured I’d be the boss since it’s our company. Assistant to an inferior gorgon!? I do not assist, I am assisted to!”

Unyielding, he responded, “Draco is a great talent in this field and I trust his judgment. You will be his assistant and you will be respectful. It’s important to start from the bottom and work up the pyramid, daughter. It builds character. Nothing is greater than starting from nothing and finishing with everything through hard work and perseverance.”

She agreed to follow his wishes, not that she had much of a choice. No matterregardless how queenly she acted, she would always seek his approval and be daddy’s little girl.

“Your first day is tomorrow. Draco will be expecting you in his office at 8 a.m. And-“

“What?! That’s so early! My undead sea mask treatment takes a minimum…,” she trailed off on a tangent about beauty sleep schedules and the customary 72 hour warning prior to any engagement to pick a bitetastic outfit.

Meeting yet another obstacle, he forwent discussing her work responsibilities. He’d let Draco handle that tomorrow. He’d accomplished enough today. He disliked having this conversation with his eldest, but he loved her too much to allow her to destroy herself with her narcissistic and selfish ways. It was a parent’s duty to steer their children onto the path of greatness. Ramses mused over the frightmare in store for Draco Gorgon. The determined young man knew when to budge. However, the steely look in his hazel eyes revealed no small amount of stubbornness as Ramses had witnessed in the recent contract negotiations. On second thought, he decided maybe Draco was just the manster to handle this ghoul queen-in-training.


	2. Chapter 2

Checking his watch, Draco stepped off the elevator and made a left, headed for the glass double doors. As he extended his hand to open the door, he glanced at the gold letters reading “De Nile Artifacts and Antiquities.” The offices of the De Niles were furnished in a very sophisticated air reflecting the riches and opulence of its owners. White lotus bouquets in gold vases graced the ornate onyx tables. Miniature papyrus plants framed a corner water fountain, its soft trickling encouraging the usage of the welcoming area’s ottomans. Indeed, the interior decorator must have been ordered to spare no expense.

Walking passed his temp secretary with a greeting nod, Draco stepped into his personal office. He placed his briefcase on his black wooden desk. A sole framed picture of his mother and Viperine, his sister, adorned his rather plain workspace. Taking a deep breath, hands gripped on the desk behind him, Draco looked out of his high-rise floor-to-ceiling windows.

For this small moment, before the bustle of the day, he let his thoughts consume him. Having only recently taken this freelance contract, he felt rather proud that he had found his footing in record time. Well, that was what he specialized in after all. He really needed an escape from his last freelance gig, he’d left it in quite a rush.

He’d always been the first manster to resort to self-deprecating humor, but he was well aware of the facts. He was visually appealing and as much as it had given certain benefits, it’d also provided a few hindrances. How many times had he had to cut a contract short because the boss’s wife or the boss herself had said she couldn’t work along such potently melting yellow eyes. It was difficult trying to do your job while your boss had wandering claws, or tentacles, and professed her infatuation at every opportunity. 

And that was why he enjoyed temporary. He despised staying in one place for too long. He was always on the seemingly never-ending look out for new experiences and meeting change head on; perhaps, even to a fault. He’d not given countless relationships, both professional and personal, a fair chance. However, his fear of the stagnant pushed him because he never wanted to feel like he was missing something better.

His thoughts took a turn toward Ramses’ special project: Nefera De Nile. His cousin, Deuce, had told him more than enough about Nefera for him to have a solid idea of what he had in store for him. He’d just treat this like another job. He prided himself on his sense of professionalism, but he was honest enough with himself to admit he had a bad temper and short patience. Something Nefera would put a test to, he was sure. He dreaded spending a moment much less countless hours throughout the workday with his boss’s daughter, but Ramses was the boss and he’d do whatever it’d take to make the client happy. Anyhow, it didn’t matter if Nefera was the Pharaoh’s reincarnation, he’d deal with her in his own way. The most important thing to deal with people like Nefera was to take the offensive in every encounter with her. He’d have to be even more strict and demanding from the first moment of meeting her or she’d get the idea she could wrap him around her fingers.

“I am Nefera de Nile, eldest and smartest daughter of Ramses De Nile, next Queen in royal succession of the De Nile line, heir and owner of the De Nile Antiquities and…”

It seemed his quiet moments of reflection had come to an end at his new arrival. Now, to begin with the mourning's first daunting task.

“Sir, there’s a Miss De Nile here to see you”

“Yes, buzz her in, than—“

Nefera pushed through his office door in a frenzy and stated in an already agitated state, “Royalty is never buzzed in.”

She faltered when her gaze met his penetrating golden eyes, but then recovered quickly to her prickly princess demeanor.

“Miss De Nile?” Draco inquired.

Draco took note of her exotic beauty, but her reputation had preceded her looks. He knew better to be taken in by her faceted purple eyes because behind them hid a narcissistic, entitled being who’d cut his throat if he wasn’t looking.

He reached out his hand for a handshake and said “Miss De Nile, it’s my pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance.”

Nefera gave a slight look of disgust at Draco’s extended hand, thinking of the audacity that he’d think a royal would touch him and replied, “Yes, quite all your pleasure indeed.”

He decided to let that snub slide down his scales. Suppressing an inward groan, he continued, “Well, I’m Draco Gorgon. I understand your father has sent you to be my assistant in transitioning into the Greek antiques market. He’s informed me you’re very knowledgeable with amulets and dark magic artifacts.”

Hmmph, he’d bet that was her specialty.

Nefera responded, “Yes, for the most part you’re right. However, I will not be your assistant. I’m here to manage you.”

Okay, he’d had quite enough of this entitled ghoul queen.

“Miss De Nile, your father said that you are to begin your employment at the lowest position in the company to prove your mettle. Let’s understand one thing very clear from the start, I will not have you undermining my authority. You may have your way with others and your father, but if I’m to be your hired babysitter then you need to behave. This isn’t a game, this is work. And if you choose to behave with your renownedly horrid personality then I’ll have no choice but to let you go. I’m sure your father would be none to pleased to hear you were fired on your first day of work.”

Nefera’s bulging eyes and red face gave Draco a great sense of satisfaction. Yeah, he’d show the heiress that not everyone bowed down to her wishes so easily.

Nefera was silenced for a moment, lost in the thought of his impudence! Normally, she’d handle his sort with a few choice cutting words, but it seemed she’d have to deal with a bit more finesse so to speak. No one could walk all over her; she could not allow it. She’d learned never to leave herself vulnerable and always play offensive. Oh yes, Draco Gorgon would pay. She’d make sure of it.

“Listen Drabo—“

“It’s Draco,” he interrupted.

She continued, “Is it? The former suits you better. Anyhow, I will provide my wondrous knowledge and aid to your endeavor. In the end, it will benefit the business and in turn, most importantly, me. I, obviously, need to intervene before you make a severe blunder, that’s saying that you haven’t already. I don’t need some gorgon coming in and bring my father’s business down under.”

Beneath the snobbery of her response, he understood her compliance to the job at hand. He felt a migraine being brought on by the woman in front of him. He dreaded spending another moment with her. So he held on to the idea that beneath the snobbery of her response was her compliance and understanding of the workload ahead.

Draco replied, “ Fine. Your first task is to relieve the secretary from her desk. She has another temp job starting tomorrow and you’re taking over her duties as of now.

'So easily the orders came from his mouth! Where was his royal family line, huh?', is what she thought, but Nefera simply said, “Fine.” She turned abruptly and walked out  
of his office.

She turned to the secretary and said, “You must be the secretary.”

“Yes, Anita.”

“I don’t care. In fact, no one does. Youre fired. Leave your post now. Take this hideous fashion faux pas excuse for a purse and leave before I call security.”

One thing Nefera could recommend of poor Anita was that she was quite the fast runner.

Nefera felt she had had certainly the most exhausting first day of work possible. Draco was possibly the rudest, most hateful boss anyone, monster or normie, had ever had.

But he was gorgeous for a gorgon.

Yes, he was. For an instant, a second really, she let herself imagine him in her mind’s eye. For being a commoner, he had the most royal eyes: liquid gold that could melt you if they wanted. Yellow snakes styled the top of his head, swept to the side following a deep part. Both sides of his neck had yellow multicolored scales trailing down to his collarbone. He was wearing a black well-cut suit, but she could tell he had toned, slightly muscled arms. Not that she made it a point to make an observation. He was below her standards. Barely suitable to be her subject.

He’d talked to her as if she was a nobody. This encounter with Draco served as even further acknowledgment to never give anyone the slightest opportunity to hurt her. It was the perfect example of why it was better to play offense to defense. Yes, he was a bit smarter than most of her prey so she’d have to plan her revenge well. Draco Gorgon would rue the day he thought he’d tame Nefera De Nile.


End file.
